


Natural

by FishiesGoneFiction



Category: Runescape (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishiesGoneFiction/pseuds/FishiesGoneFiction
Summary: Jahaan and Ozan discuss the concept of intimacy
Kudos: 5





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! To anyone reading my Of Gods and Men series, just to note that this one-shot IS in canon - I'd say it took place about ten years before the start of the main story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ozan and Jahaan had been best friends for as long as Ozan could remember. Despite being a couple of years younger than Jahaan, he was ages older in terms of one certain aspect of ‘maturity’ - the type that came with intimacy. Being labelled ‘The Most Prolific Lover in All the Kharidian Lands’ - a title he gave himself, but don’t remind him of that - Ozan had experienced many rolls in the hay in his life. Women or men, he never settled down, he rarely stayed for a second night. Ozan would never explain his dalliances with others to Jahaan. Not in great detail, at least. A gentleman should never kiss and tell, he would often say with a wink. Jahaan found his stories amusing, though his antics were often frustrating; there were times that they were chased out of a bed and breakfast at three in the morning thanks to Ozan sleeping with the owner’s wife. The lover-boy had met the ire of one too many people in his travels.

Jahaan, on the other hand, had never really gotten his head around the concept of intimacy. When he was younger, just becoming a man, boys his age were chasing girls and sneaking into brothels they were far too young to enter. Jahaan, on the other hand, was learning to fight. He never got the urge to seek out the fairer sex, or any of his male comrades. There was just no inkling for him. Occasionally, boys would tease him for it. Once he knocked a few of their teeth onto the road, they stopped the taunting altogether.

Once, because he was drunk and low and feeling very self-conscious, he went to a brothel himself and hired an escort. The two of them went up to the designated room, but the woman couldn’t even remove her bra before Jahaan firmly decided he wanted to be anywhere but here. He had no biological reaction to the woman’s seductive dancing, and all he could think about was how to escape. Politely overtipping, he left through the window and hurried home.

He was eighteen at the time.

One of the first things that drew Jahaan to Ozan was his response upon their first conversation on the matter. Jahaan told Ozan about his feelings towards sex, and Ozan simply shrugged and went “not for everyone”, before continuing on with the conversation at hand.

That was it. No awkward silence, no judgement or laughter, and no attempt to tell him that he was ‘missing out’. Coming from a lover-boy like Ozan, Jahaan felt this spoke volumes about the man’s character. Of course, later on down the line, there had been questions, but they weren’t the judgemental sort - just curiosity.

But tonight, Jahaan was the curious cat asking questions.

The two of them had retired from drinking in the bar downstairs, had grabbed a few bottles of strong beer and headed up to their shared room for the night. Thanks to them arriving late in the evening on a weekend, almost every room in the town was booked out. They finally found a double room, complete with a draught and a creaky bed.

Well, it was only one night. With enough alcohol, they would sleep anywhere.

The conversation had gotten onto the latest mistress that Ozan had wooed - a gentleman’s sensitised version, of course - in the last town.

Taking a long swig of his beer, Jahaan boldly asked, “So what’s so great about it, huh? Sex, that is.”

Pausing mid-sip, Ozan slowly pivoted his head to look at Jahaan, trying not to chuckle. “What do you mean, what’s so great about it? It’s… sex. It feels good.”

“Yeah, but, you’re just…. mashing bits together.”

At this, Ozan spat out the mouthful of beer he had. “How much have you had to drink, Jahaan?”

Even Jahaan had to laugh about this, but he was being deadly serious, proven by him reiterating, “I mean it, like… how does biology even compute that?” he gulped down some more of the beer. “It just doesn’t make sense to me.”

“It doesn’t have to,” Ozan assured, casually.

Jahaan replied, “I know, I just… I kinda want it to. See what all the fuss is about.”

“You told me you never really felt the urge, right?” Ozan asked, “What’s the furthest you’ve ever gotten with someone?”

Not feeling up to recounting the whole brothel story, Jahaan summarised, “I was going to, with this woman. She was undressing… and I just bailed.”

“Weren’t feeling it?” Ozan guessed, the insinuation not lost on Jahaan.

Shaking his head, Jahaan replied, “Nope. Maybe I’m broken.”

Quickly wrapping his arm around Jahaan’s shoulder, Ozan’s tone was hushed and sincere as he said, “You are NOT broken. You’re an amazing guy. So what if sex isn’t your thing? Who gives a damn? The adventures you and I have been on, the things we’ve seen… those experiences are worth way more than a few rolls in the hay.”

Turning to Ozan, Jahaan gazed deeply into the man’s emerald green eyes. Maybe it was the alcohol. It probably was the alcohol. But the kindness, Ozan’s sincerity. The way Ozan’s perfect skin glistened in the moonlight’s glow, his brilliant hair neatly framing his face but with enough rugged charm to show off his maverick side.

He wasn’t sure what weird form of gravity was controlling his movements, but Jahaan found himself leaning closer into Ozan. The same pull seemed to affect Ozan too. Taking the initiative, Ozan closed the distance between them with a kiss. Just one, soft and delicate, to test the waters.

His heart in his throat, Jahaan whispered, “What are you doing?

His warm smile turning into a grin, Ozan replied, “I’m kissing you.”   
Chuckling, Jahaan said, “I got that, but… why?”

“Cos I wanted to.”

Considering this, Jahaan couldn’t fault him - the man was straight to the point. “Fair enough. Do it again.”

Gladly, Ozan complied, running his hands through Jahaan’s black locks as he returned to the kiss. Jahaan melted back into Ozan’s warm, liquor-tasting lips. The man was a damn good kisser. Not that Jahaan was surprised - he was expecting nothing less. Ozan was gentle, yet passionate; Jahaan felt like it was just the two of them left on Gielinor, that’s how enrapturing the kiss was. Time was all but forgotten, but they continued like that for a long while. During this, Ozan’s hands never wandered, save for across Jahaan’s back and through his hair.

Eventually, Ozan broke away from the kiss, his forehead nuzzled against Jahaan’s.

“I can, if you want,” he gently offered. “I can show you what it’s like. We can take it slow, as slow as you want.”

Gulping, Jahaan averted his eyes, the serenity of the moment lost in a heartbeat.

Jahaan was torn; a part of him did want to take Ozan up on his offer. He was his best friend, a man he trusted more than anyone in the world, that wouldn’t judge him in the slightest. If he wanted to experience intimacy, there was no better person he would choose.

But then there was reality; the idea of sex still repulsed Jahaan. He couldn’t fathom it - the thought made him squirm, crease away, panic… even the idea of sex with Ozan. Maybe it would feel great. Maybe it would feel amazing. The truth of the matter was, he didn’t want to find out. He didn’t want to force himself to experience it.

And with that realisation - that he’d be forcing himself - the decision was made.

With a sad smile, Jahaan planted one last kiss on Ozan’s lips and pulled away. “I’m sorry, I-”

“You don’t have to apologise, or explain yourself,” Ozan assured with a smile so warm it could melt butter. Jahaan knew he was being genuine. He trusted that. He didn’t feel any resentment coming from the man, and he didn’t even fear that there would be - that just wasn’t who Ozan was.

Ozan was a lot of things - a philandering cad, a thief, a ‘embellisher’ (liar is the common term, but don’t say that to Ozan) - but he was honourable, and he was true to his friends.

That’s why Jahaan loved him. Not as a potential lover, but as a friend.

“You never have to try and be something you’re not, okay?” Ozan took Jahaan’s hand into his own and squeezed it gently. His warmth and sincerity then turned into a grin as he downed the last of his beer, joking, “Now you better not hog all the duvets like you did the other night, or I swear to Tumeken I’m throwing your shoes out the window.”

Grinning, Jahaan playfully pushed Ozan. “If you snore like you did the other night, I’m throwing YOU out the window.”

In that moment, Jahaan felt a strange sense of deja vu. It was just like the first time he and Ozan talked about intimacy; it was the same acceptance, the same lack of pressure and judgement. He didn’t resent Ozan for kissing him, not in the slightest. Jahaan would have made the first move, if he had been brave enough. He didn’t feel Ozan was trying to seduce him, which Jahaan was grateful for. It was just a kiss, and an offer. Jahaan declined. There were no hard feelings. Simple.

The two of them curled up in bed next to one another, and Ozan gave Jahaan a light kiss on the forehead.

“Night, buttercup,” he teased with a wink. Jahaan kicked him in the shins, laughing as he did so.

It was the best night’s sleep Jahaan had had in a long time.


End file.
